Do you really want to know?
by Azoural
Summary: Boruto has something to ask Mitsuki, but he's not sure he wants to know the answer. Sarada helps him out. Spoiler Alert for episode 92 of Boruto, and that memorable scene of episode 72 where Boruto and Sarada enter Mitsuki's flat in his absence. One-Shot, Slight Crack!fic, slight Borutsuki, Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This happens during episode 92 of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations! and refers to episode 72. It's just a silly little thing that I've been thinking about. I hope you'll enjoy it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize as canon does not belong to me (basically).**

* * *

Do you really want to know?

As Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki laughed together, bathed in the light of the setting sun, Boruto suddenly tensed and stopped laughing, prompting the two others to stop as well and look at him in varying states of confusion.

"What is it Boruto...?" the young Uchiha asked, wondering if her teammate had finally snapped.

Mitsuki shared a questioning glance with her when Boruto did not react beyond a nervous twitch under his eye. This went on for a few minutes, until...

"Ne Mitsuki..." the blond finally broke the silence, "...When you left, Sarada and I didn't know at first for sure, so we kind of decided we had to check your house out in case anything had happened..."

Understanding slowly dawned on Sarada, and she took a step back, determined not to get involved, but still wanting to see how this would unfold.

"Oh?" Mitsuki's questioning tone was light and Boruto resolutely avoided eye-contact.

"Yeah... And erm, your door was sort of... open?" Boruto's voice was beginning to waver and he glanced nervously at the retreating Sarada, silently begging for help.

Alas, it was not to be. The Uchiha innocently averted her eyes and Boruto felt like crying.

"HM?" Mitsuki smiled, puzzled but patient.

"... So Sarada entered without permission-" (sweet revenge)

"Hey!"

"-and I followed to make sure she didn't make a mess, you know, like- it was a matter of solidarity- if she found stuff she didn't like, bro to bro you know...!"

"I'm glad you felt this way Boruto." Mitsuki replied, still smiling and still not seeing where this was going.

Boruto felt his nerves progressively getting the best of him and he fidgeted where he stood, refusing to glance at Sarada for support since the traitor made it clear she wasn't going to get involved.

"A-anyway, we looked around for a bit, and I gotta say you have the most depressing interior design, like I guess not everyone has a gift for it but man, it was seriously bland-"

"Boruto, what do you want to tell me?"

The young Uzumaki floundered at being interrupted in his beating around the bush and his eyes darted everywhere but in Mitsuki's direction. Sarada quietly snickered to the side and wondered to herself if the blue-haired boy had interrupted because he had been offended by Boruto's criticism of his admittedly bland decorating sense.

"Wha- what I mean to tell you is..."

Both Mitsuki and Sarada leaned forward and Boruto felt his face grow hotter.

"Erm..."

Sarada's eyes twinkled with glee.

"... uuuh- _sorry for intruding_! I don't usually ever enter houses uninvited, Kaa-san would kill me if she knew, even if we're teammates, so I wanted to let you know and apologize-"

"For goodness' sake, _BORUTO!_" Sarada burst out, cutting off the blond's apologetic babbling with a glare. "That's not really what he wanted to say," she quickly informed the blinking Mitsuki, before turning back to her childhood friend, "Right, Bo-ru_-tooo?_"

"Sh-shut up! It is! I just wanted to apologize, so there! I'm going home, see you guys later-"

"Not so fast!" Sarada grabbed the retreating boy by the collar and pulled him back to face Mitsuki. "Really," she heaved a sigh, "you're such a hopeless case, I guess I just _have to_ help you out."

"Sarada you!-" Boruto's panicked gasp didn't deter the dark-haired girl, and she looked Mitsuki right in the eye.

"We saw the picture on your nightstand, and what Boruto wants to know is: why do you keep a picture of him there?"

…

After a strangled noise of shock, Boruto protested loudly.

"_Oi_! You want to know too, you hypocrite!-"

"So?" Sarada prompted, not breaking eye-contact once and keeping a firm hold on Boruto's arm to prevent escape, "I don't mean to force you to answer, but as it _is_ his picture, I think w- he has a right to know."

Mitsuki's golden orbs had widened slightly at the question and his mouth had formed a small "oh", before he closed it and contemplated his answer. He couldn't exactly talk about the provenance of the picture since it involved his parent who was an S-rank classified subject, but thankfully, this was not exactly what the young Uchiha's question had been about. He decided to be as truthful as he could under the present circumstances.

He held his chin in a thinking pose.

"I like Boruto, so I put his picture close to my bed in order to be able to see it when I am at home and not by his side."

Boruto felt Sarada's grip on his arm go slack, but he was too stunned to react anyway. Mitsuki continued unhindered.

"I debated on taking it with me when I went to Iwa, but I realized there was a high probability of it being found, which would have painted me as even more suspicious than what they had already previously assumed. Besides, I figured it would brighten up the room in my absence if I left it, since Boruto-"

"-is your sun, right?" Sarada quipped, but it wasn't him she was watching anymore.

"Indeed." Mitsuki confirmed and smiled at Boruto.

The boy was standing frozen, mouth hanging wide open and face entirely _scarlet_, all the way from his neck to the roots of his hair.

"Th-that's..."

"What is it Boruto?"

The Uzumaki stared, unable to respond in any coherent form, and so Sarada decided once again to take things in her own hands.

"You like Boruto very much huh?" she smirked and observed Boruto's reactions from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, he is a very precious person to me." the blue-haired boy replied with as much ease as usual, "I have finally realized this was also a product of my will, and can now confidently say that he is my sun by choice, even if it may have not been the case at first." he concluded with a close-eyed smile.

"I... see."

Sarada was unsure of the exact meaning behind some parts of that last statement, but decided to ignore her bemusement and looked back at Boruto who had finally closed his mouth. He was sweating profusely when he opened it again, and Sarada had a lot of trouble not showing her eagerness; this was better than a movie.

"I... Thank you M-Mitsuki, for thinking so highly of me... You're a really good friend!"

Sarada almost face-planted there and then. Couldn't that idiot take a hint!

"Just erm- if you could refrain from putting it just next to your bed, it would help prevent any... misunderstandings..." the last part was mumbled and it was Sarada's turn to blush furiously at the implications.

"_Boruto!_"

"What! It's true, it gets you wondering ya know?!"

"Oh? What are you two talking about?"

"NOTHING, you don't have to worry about that Mitsuki! You're a great guy, it's good that you're so pure!" Boruto chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled at him.

Mitsuki wondered what made Boruto think that he was pure, what with the way his parent had trained him to kill his opponents in cold blood – which he was only now starting to discover was a bit frowned upon in actual society – but he just smiled back, glad that the blond didn't think badly of him.

The three of them continued to discuss (argue) for some time before they went their separate ways, Mitsuki being finally allowed to return to his flat for the first time in weeks. And as Boruto asked his mom if he should consider it weird if _someone_ had his picture on their nightstand – only to have Hinata vaguely reveal that she may or may not have stalked his dad for years prior to their getting together – and as Sarada despaired at the stupidity of boys with her mother, Mitsuki placed some new photos on his nightstand and hugged Boruto's picture close, confident in that his choices and his will were his own.

… At least his teammates hadn't found his Boruto Dakimakura*; _that_ would have been hard to explain.

_FIN_

* * *

**Definition of *Dakimakura: (from daki (抱き) "to embrace or cling" and makura (枕) "pillow"), is a type of large pillow from Japan. The word is often translated in English as a "body pillow". (Wikipedia)**

"**WHAT DO WE WANT?"**

"**DAKIMAKURAS!"**

"**HOW DO WE WANT THEM?"**

"**CUTE AND CLEAN!"**

**(seriously though, I need a huggable fluffy version of Mitsuki that won't be butt-naked)**

**That's it for the end word, hope you enjoyed this little piece ;)**

**I may or may not write a prequel about Mitsuki's Boruto Dakimakura in the future.**

**Extra:**

"...Sooo, do you plan on making those things available to the public anytime soon?"

"Why Suigetsu, of course I am. How selfish of me would it be to keep this invention all to myself? Aside from bettering our relationship with the Leaf, there is also the fact that we already have produced a sizeable stock that we need to make some profit from. I am counting on Naruto-kun's 'Hokage hat version' being a big hit, for one..."

"Oh, so this was your plan from the very beginning?"

Orochimaru turned slightly towards Suigetsu, still petting his Mitsuki Dakimakura tranquilly.

"Of course Suigetsu, have no doubts concerning my motivations." he answered and went back to sewing the reds of Sasuke's sharingan on another human-sized pillow case.

"... Of course."

THE (TRUE) END.

**Update: Minor edits**

**Please Read and Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not the prequel I mentioned, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so there. It's a continuation of sorts, and still silly/crack-y - and a bit fluffy I guess?**

**Disclaimer: see previous Chapter.**

* * *

Three Konoha genins were dragging their feet to the Uzumaki household, trudging the well-worn path with great difficulty, shoulders dropping and heads hanging low…

"Oh. My. God." Boruto found the strength to whimper, "Today's mission was the _worst_."

Sarada couldn't even find the motivation to look at her teammate and just focused on her steps as she replied. "Well… I would usually argue that every mission has its own importance-"

"At this point I am quite certain that you like arguing for the sake of arguing."

"Hah! Good one Mitsuki!"

"-shush, both of you!" the Uchiha girl scolded at the interruption, "But, _as I was saying, _even_ I_ can't argue with Boruto right now, because this mission was just downright_ terrible_, and I cannot, for the life of me, find anything remotely positive to say about it."

"There you go." Boruto nodded along.

"It was indeed tedious." Mitsuki agreed, and all three genins heaved a sigh.

As they had just reached the gate of the Uzumaki household, Boruto had to expand some of his precious remaining energy to raise his arm and open the gate, and the two others followed after him all the way to the porch. There, they were faced with another Herculean task – namely the steps separating them from the entrance door.

"… I don't think I can lift a foot that high."

"I'll have to agree on that."

"But how are we going to enter then?"

Both Uchiha and Uzumaki seemed to ponder this for a second, eyeing the evil steps of doom.

"... It's no good!" Boruto suddenly despaired, "Even if we crawl, there's no way we'll be able to get up again afterwards!"

"Crawl?!"

"Should we wait for your mother to help us then? I was led to believe that she possesses the Byakugan and should notice us sooner or later." Mitsuki proposed.

"Aw no way, that'd be so lame..." the blond Uzumaki lamented in response, and silence fell again upon the trio.

Sarada crossed her arms wearily, trying to be the voice of reason. "We're just going to have to do it. After all, we chose your house for the sleepover because it's the only one that's an actual single-floor building and therefore is bigger for us three to sleep in- and it has less steps than either of our apartments."

Boruto pulled a face. "Why the heck are we even doing this again…? The sleepover I mean."

"Team bonding." Sarada replied curtly.

"We don't need that!" the blond Uzumaki protested.

"Konohamaru-sensei didn't mention anything of the sort..."

"Hah! See, Sarada? Even Mitsuki agrees!-"

"But I don't think it's a bad idea." the blue-haired boy added.

Boruto's expression of absolute betrayal made Sarada chuckle, before she spoke again. "More team bonding is always good; besides, would you leave your teammates in such dire states, unable to make it home...?"

"Tch, so pointless... But sure, whatever, you guys left your stuff at my house this morning anyway, so it's a bit late to have second thoughts."

"_Ara_, how smart you are today Boruto, must be the fatigue."

"Sarada, you!-"

"What are you three doing...?"

The soft feminine tone interrupted the budding argument, and the genins turned to its source, finding Boruto's mother on the threshold of her house with one hand still on the handle.

Hinata blinked slowly at their silence.

"Come on, please enter; Himawari-chan will show you around." she enthused, although still a bit confused at the gathering in front of her porch.

"_Nii-chan! _You're back!"

Boruto smiled weakly at the appearance of his little sister on the threshold and took a step forward, putting up a brave front despite the exhaustion; there was no way he would let himself look all weak in front of her and his mom!

(Was this how his dad felt when he came home after a long day of work?)

"Yeah, yeah, coming!"

Sarada looked at Boruto's wobbly knees, trembling with the effort of lifting his feet to climb the torturous steps to the house, and she silently acknowledged his strength of will before sighing defeatedly. There was no way around it.

"Let's go too Mitsuki, we can't make Himawari-chan wait."

The blue-haired boy smiled and gave a single: "Hm." before following her at the same struggling pace.

* * *

"Man, dinner was great! I feel alive again! Thanks Mom, Himawari!"

"I agree, it was great Uzumaki-san, thanks for the meal!"

"Indeed, thank you for the meal."

Hinata smiled softly at the three genins, a bit embarrassed by the compliments. "Thank you, you three, it's our pleasure to have all of you over. Right Himawari-chan?"

"Hn!"

Boruto grinned at his mom and patted Himawari's head before focusing on washing the plates in the sink. "You guys come over way too often," he mock-complained at his teammates, "For Himawari's birthday too."

He passed his dishes to Mitsuki who carefully began to dry them.

"Oh? I thought you were upset about that evening?" said blue-haired boy asked innocently, causing Boruto to groan in embarrassment.

"Please, don't mention that."

Sarada commented from his other side as she dried the dishes Hinata handed her. "Please Boruto, do remind us all about your childish ways~"

"Sarada, _teme_..."

"Boruto!"

"Sorry Mom!..."

Boruto threw a dark glare at Sarada who snickered discreetly behind her towel.

"_By the way,_" the blond Uzumaki forcefully changed the subject and addressed his mother, "does Dad know about the sleepover? He's not gonna freak out like an idiot about the bunch of kids sleeping in the living room right?"

"Boruto..." Hinata sighed inwardly, "Don't be rude to your father. And yes, he should be aware of it. Here, Sarada-chan, let me take care of these."

"Thank you Uzumaki-san."

"Thank _you _for helping, Sarada-chan."

Hinata smiled at the Uchiha girl and put the glasses and cutlery to their assigned locations, before thanking Mitsuki as well as he gave her the dried plates. She then motioned the genins to the sofas of the living room once everything was put in its proper place.

"I will be bringing the futons and pillows in a minute and you can put them however you want later, but for now let's push the sofa to the side to make some room."

They all agreed and put in a certain amount of good will despite their depleted forces into making the living room sleep-able. As they worked and chattered away, the Uzumaki matriarch smiled yet again tenderly at the sight of the new Team 7. She had never had this kind of sleepover with her own team in her genin days, especially not in the Hyuga compound, and she found that when seeing them, she envied the young trio a bit. But those were different times, and she doubted that back then, they would have thought about doing such a thing, especially without the excuse of a mission.

Peace enabled so many things she had never seen before… each day was truly a wonder.

"Mom! Did you put Sarada's and Mitsuki's stuff in my bedroom?"

Hinata nodded and smiled inwardly this time.

"Can I stay too?"

"Nah, not this time Himawari, it's a genin team thing."

"Aww..."

If only Naruto was there to see this.

* * *

All things considered, if he _had _been there to see this, he probably wouldn't have appreciated the noise.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUys- oh right, thanks Sarada…"

Boruto winced and glanced fearfully towards the door to the living room. He strained his ears for a moment, waiting for the tell-tale sound of feet on wooden steps, but, hearing nothing, he went back to glare at his teammates.

"Mitsuki, at least I sort of expected, but you too Sarada...?"

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes at him, but the slight shade of red on her cheeks ruined the effect of indifference she was going for. Thankfully, it was quite dark considering the advanced hour, and the moonlight was the only thing allowing the genins to somewhat see each other.

"Oh grow up Boruto, your dad is the Hokage! What did you expect?"

Boruto gaped incredulously at her for a solid minute, during which Sarada reaffirmed her grip on the giant pillow she was holding close.

"... I sure did not expect my _teammate_ to have a big-ass pillow of _my Dad _to sleep with!"

The red on Sarada's cheeks got more pronounced.

"Is it that surprising? Your father is quite the popular figure in the village." Mitsuki commented, holding his own Dakimakura of Boruto.

"Mitsuki, don't even get me started, because I have no idea how you got a full-length photo of me to put on your... human-sized pillow, and I have many questions about why the Hell you even have one in the first place!"

"My parent made it for me." Mitsuki simply replied, tilting his head to the side.

"Your-_WHAT?!_"

"Boruto! Keep it down!" Sarada whisper-shouted at the hysterical blond and pointed upwards, reminding the group that everyone was supposedly asleep in the rest of the Uzumaki home.

Boruto just put his face in his hands and muffled a scream.

Sarada rolled her eyes again and gave a soft sigh. "Come on, why is it such a big deal? You can't tell me you didn't know about these, can you?"

The look on Boruto's face as he turned slowly to her on his spot on the floor made her reconsider her question.

"Seriously? Those pillows have been all the rage in Konoha for the past month..."

"For so long?!" Boruto crumbled on his futon, face-down on his own (_normal_ thank-you-very-much!) pillow, "v-a ov-mah-ad tho...?"

"What?"

"Why of my Dad though..?" the boy turned his head just enough to be intelligible and continued to otherwise try to smother himself.

"Contrary to your strange belief that Hokage-sama is an incompetent who is only good at signing papers-"

"That was b'fore..."

"-as Mitsuki was saying, your dad is quite popular and appreciated by the people of Konoha, and when those pillows started selling, the demand far exceeded the-"

"Wait," Boruto bolted up and held his body on his forearms, "does that mean Dad approved of selling those?!"

Sarada deadpanned at him. "I doubt anything happens around the village without Hokage-sama's knowing."

Boruto let himself fall back on his side with a drawn-out whine, narrowly avoiding falling unto Mitsuki's lap. Said blue-haired boy liberated a hand to pat Boruto on the shoulder in a show of compassion that was completely ruined by the vision of Boruto's sewn and squished face under the boy's arm.

"I'm too tired for thiiiiis."

"Then don't question it and let's sleep now." Sarada retorted, "Seriously... We would have been long asleep if you hadn't flipped out over a simple pillow."

"Wait-"

"Urgh, there he goes again..."

"-Why do _you _even have a pillow of my dad?!"

"He's popular-"

"Stop the bullshit Sarada, why didn't you buy that pillow thing with _your _dad's face on it! I'm pretty sure Sasuke-san must have his own pillow thing since he's such a great ninja." Boruto pointed at the girl with a scowl.

The Uchiha blushed crimson behind her pillow.

"This has nothing to do with you..."

"Of course it does! Why do you sleep with my Dad!"

"First of all: are you listening to yourself? Second of all: it helps me sleep, alright?!"

"Let's see how you would feel if I bought one of _your_ dad!"

"I'm sure I wouldn't care, because _it's just a pillow_!"

"It's not 'just a- BWARGH! Sarada! Did you just hit me with my Dad's feet?!"

"Wanna go!"

"Bring it!"

And as Hinata tried to contain her inner turmoil over the ruckus the children were making downstairs, Mitsuki snuggled under his covers and watched the ongoing pillow fight (quite one-sided since Boruto only had a meager small sized pillow to defend himself with) with slight amusement, wondering why his teammates never grew tired of arguing over anything and everything, as he himself held unto his own precious huggable version of his Sun.

* * *

The next day, Hinata would come upon a peculiar scene of sprawled out children; she would notice Sarada hugging a body-pillow of her husband (what the hell?), Boruto clinging to the same pillow on the other side of it with a leg thrown over it, and Mitsuki looking the most content of all, holding Boruto with one arm and a Dakimakura version of the boy with the other, nuzzling the real one with a blissful smile.

Peace times could be... surprising indeed.

_To be continued…?_

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much really, but I like writing about the new Team 7 for some reason (I'd like to write Shikadai too). I hope you enjoyed it at least!**

**Please read and review? :D**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"How did your parent even make a body-sized pillow of me...?" Boruto reluctantly asked Mitsuki some days later.

"I'm not sure..." Mitsuki actually thought about that for a moment, wondering how Orochimaru had even gotten a picture of reference for it – before adding: "But I think it is a new hobby of theirs."

"What, making pillows...?" Boruto tried to imagine the freaky scientist he had only met recently with a needle and thread, sewing away.

… not that hard to picture all things considered.

"They are apparently called Dakimakuras actually." Mitsuki commented.

"Daki-what...? Nevermind. I have another question: why do you even keep a pillow with my face on it!" Boruto asked incredulously, past the point of embarrassment about that particular issue and giving way to bewilderment, "I'm sure a photo is already plenty enough if you miss your awesome buddy, but a pillow-"

"I hug it." Mitsuki interrupted with an intense stare.

"Wha-"

"And I sleep with it."

"I-"

"Every night."

"You-"

"Sometimes I even pretend it is you, Boruto, and then I-"

"OK, OK FINE! ABORT MISSION! I don't want to hear more!" Boruto yelled with his hands covering his burning ears.

"But you asked-"

"And I regret it. Please. Never mention it again."

Mitsuki nodded, looking a bit relieved, and Boruto narrowed his eyes at him. Had this been a distraction...?

"Did you just-"

"I believe you might be interested in the one my parent has been making recently however. It is one of Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Name his price."

* * *

**Extra:**

"-in the nude."

"**Did I _stutter_?**"

* * *

**Question: do you guys have a favorite Boruto character?**


End file.
